User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Three
Sorry for the delay. Exam stuff. You wouldn't want to know about it. And plz, enjoy the third episode of Hiders, the best non-TV show in this Wiki. Fuck everything else <3 Dan knew he shouldn't have brought the sloth inside his house. As soon as he let him in his room, Jorn started searching up every porn site he could, then started fapping all over the place as sounds of ecstasy came out of the speakers and filled the room. Dan had to scrub(a very apt description) all the stupid sloth's cum, from the floor to the ceiling, even in his school uniform(the white smudge, no matter how much he tried to get it off, never disappeared). After Dan shut off the computer that Jorn could stop ejaculating, he rushed downstairs. When Dan finally caught him, Jorn was stroking his dick as Dan's mom practiced yoga. Dan was furious now. He kicked the sloth in the head, and he slumped to the floor. Dan then quickly bought a cage and locked him in. That night, as Dan was going to go to sleep, Jorn was wide awake. And annoyed. And annoying(as usual). He hollered out "Let It Go" repeatedly until Dan had to let him out of his cage(have you ever heard a sloth sing? It's not healthy for the ears), and when he did, Jorn jumped out of the window and was gone. Dan didn't mind if Jorn was late. In fact, it would be great if he didn't come back. But he then realized that it was seven o' clock. Time to go to school. As Dan sat the next day in mechanics class, all he could think of that fucking sloth bitch didn't let me sleep, I am so gonna kill him. "Alright, class, this is the end of our lesson," Ty said as he closed his book, "now, if you'll excuse me, time for me to drink." And he opened a steel case, and inside was a bottle of wine. He poured it in a small cup and sipped it. He smiled as Dan and the students left the classroom. But as the classroom door closed, Dan remembered that he forgot to put his pencil case in his backpack, and that it was still in Ty's classroom. In his hurry, Dan didn't knock and opened the door. Ty was working on something when he did, and he quickly turned around at Dan and kicked whatever he was doing inside the drawer. But something was peeking out, and Dan saw it was something...red and gold...like a glove or something...and it had what looked like a white hole in the middle- "What the hell are you doing here, Dan?" Ty asked. Dan gulped. "Uhh...I forgot my pencil case." "Well, go and get it. And leave." As Dan quickly grabbed the pencil case and opened the door, he heard Ty mutter "Now, where were we, my dear Mark..." Dan thought about what he had seen on the way to the next class. The red glove thingy...was that part of the "suit" everyone was talking about? He'd done a quite long-distance scanning of the thing with his sonic screwdriver, and it showed metal he had never heard of. So that was a mystery. Laura suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Dan was surprised. His face automatically blushed. Laura smiled. "Oh, Dan, hello, didn't see you there." "Nor did I. Not...that I'm complaining or anything..." "Yeah..." "Huh, yeah..." They both scratched his head at the same time. It seemed that Laura was not enjoying his presence. Dan suddenly got nervous. "Umm...see you later then..." he said as he crazily flapped his hands. He couldn't help it. It was a habit. One that never disappeared. "Uhh...okay..." Laura said as she stammered. She touched her own hands as she said this, then walked away. Dan watched her go. Her white hair danced as Laura quickly ran to her next class. Dan started to walk, then stepped on something. Whatever it was, it shattered. Dan looked down. It was a small piece of ice. Dan didn't think much of it at first. But as he looked closely, he realized something was not as it seemed. He took out his round glasses and put them on. Yes, he was right. The ice particles(Dan had good sight too) was familiar. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. Then he checked the result. "What the..." Dan muttered, "...this can't be possible." The ice particles of this piece of ice was the same ice particles of the ice that had frozen Jasper a day ago. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 4 Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 4? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts